


Love Destroys Us in the End

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is vengeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Destroys Us in the End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so my mind is a scary ass place. Definately not my best, but it bounced around in my head for too long.  
> AU from Episode 9: Po'ipu, but not really any spoilers.

      "Danny! Danny! OH GOD DANNY!"

  
      Danny just slammed in harder, spreading McGarrett's legs wider for easier access. The bed shook from the force of his thrusts, his fingers bruising tanned skin over narrow hips. He fisted his hand in McGarrett's hair, eyes still closed, grunting as he imagined what Steve's face looked like.

  
      "What the fuck Danny?"

  
      At the sound of Steve's voice he couldn't hold it back anymore. His hips shook as he came harder than he had in months. He leaned forward, both hands on the bed trying to catch his breath.

  
       "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Steve growled.

  
       Danny sighed, pulled out, and turned to face his partner, shoulders squared ready to face his anger.

  
       "You're fucking my sister?" Steve's voice was low and even. "You're that fucking jealous? You figure you can't have me so you figure you'll just bag any McGarrett? Figures it'd be the same as fucking me, right Danny?" Steve stepped closer menacingly. "Was it good? Fucking using my sister to get what you want?"

        "STEVE" Mary screamed, scrambling to cover herself, "It's not like that. We're just having fun asshole. Why would he want you anyway? You're with Catherine and it doesn't make sense he's be jealous of a vagi-" she trailed off seeing her brother's face. "Aren't you with Catherine?" Mary asked softly, already seeing the answer.

  
        "No Mare." Steve's voice softened, but his eyes never turned away from Danny's face. "His name's Nick."

  
        "Wait...you're gay? And you-" she stared at Danny, pain writing itself across her features, "-you used me? YOU WANT MY BROTHER?"

  
        Danny didn't even bother to comfort her, just glared back at Steve. "One night. One fucking night. And it was everything we'd built up to for MONTHS. I'll fucking give in and admit it. Wonderful. Amazing. Hot. Fucking perfect. You can't even deny that. And 'Bullfrog'," Danny sneered, "shows and all that is fucking out the door. I guess I know why he has such fond memories serving under you in the 'Stan."

  
       He didn't see the punch coming that knocked him sideways onto the bed, but he definitely hadn't expected it from Mary. She stalked out of the room after glaring at her brother. "Fix this. Fucking fix him."

  
       Steve crouched down next to Danny where he still lay, half proped on one arm unwilling to get up, alcohol still strong on his breath. Reaching out with one hand he grabbed his partner around the neck in a chokehold. Slamming him back against the bed he kissed him bruisingly, nothing tender, nothing but dominance. Danny's arms wrapped around him like a drowning man desperately grasping for salvation. Gods it was still everything. Nothing that should have ever happened. Nothing he could forget. Something he'd never stop wanting.

  
      When his partner finally pulled away Danny opened his lust filled eyes to see the same want staring back at him. "I never, never denied it was perfect. And I didn't sleep with him again." Danny opened his mouth and Steve cut him off. "I'm not saying he didn't try. I'm not saying I didn't want to. I'm not saying it almost didn't happen, but I didn't. I thought of you and knew you'd hate it and me so I didn't."

  
       Steve kissed him softly, with a bittersweetness that tore Danny apart. "But Dan, this? My sister? I can never forgive you. And us? We will never happen again. Get dressed and get out."

  
       Danny couldn't even find the strength to pick himself off the floor as Steve walked away.


End file.
